


Facing The Dragon

by Mistfather



Series: One Shot Starters [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alaskaswap, Alternate Universe, F/F, Lifeswap, One Shot, Potential full story later, baked alaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistfather/pseuds/Mistfather
Summary: Raven, having her daughter in hand, joined Salem much sooner, and took Roman's place, with Yang as her enforcer. Neo, however, grew up with the Xiao Long/Branwen/Roses and joined her "little" sister Ruby at Beacon. Here, they face off on a very familiar train with very familiar situations.





	Facing The Dragon

Yang stepped into the train car, leaving the door open behind her, tauntingly out of reach of her opponents.   
  
In front of her, three of Red's team stopped in their tracks. The turncoat, the Ice Queen, and the quiet one. The third tapped the other two on the shoulder, then began to sign.  _ go. I'll fight her, you handle her boss. _   
  
"Neo," the turncoat whispered. Neo? Could she be-?"You can't-"   
  
Neo cut her off.  _ She fights with her A-o-E. All of us trip over each other, but I might be able to take her.  _ There was a confidence in her posture. She actually thought she could.    
  
Yang's mouth slowly twisted into a smile. Raven could handle two, even if they did manage to get past Mr. Chainsaw Massacre. She, however, wanted a challenge. Paying little mind as the others walked past, she took a low stance, taunting her opponent forward.    
  
She held up what looked like a jousting lance, swirled in pink and chocolate, with a stark white grip, but didn't hold it properly for spear use. Yang gave an experimental swing with her own gauntlet, aiming for the girl's wrist, but found Neo inside her defenses before she could even start pulling back the blow. She sidestepped away from the lance-looking weapon. This girl was agile and, judging by her confidence, not unfamiliar with her weapon, or fighting with it. Yang didn't expect anything less, but decided testing the boundaries was over. She dove back in, left hook, jab, knee, left hook, follow through with a roundhouse, every blow taking fractions of a second, but few hit the mark. At best, a glancing blow would break Neo's balance ever so slightly and chip away at her aura, but she'd always recover. Breaking off after a few minutes of this, she began rethinking her strategy.   
  
  
Neo, across from her, wasn't even breathing hard. That was intentional, of course. She'd been on her toes the entire fight, and struggling to not be knocked into a wall by a freight train made of fists; she could only barely stop herself from panting or showing off how close she'd come to getting hit. She needed to stall, work up the time to concentrate on a convincing illusion, then cut and run with this... Giant of a woman. She'd just barely started picturing herself when Yang's next trick came in.   
  
  
The barrels of her gauntlets clicked into the right ammo, she cocked her fist, and a shower of red shot flew through the compartment. Neo managed to avoid the densest cluster, but still winced as her aura was scratched by scores of lead fragments. Yang smiled and shot again, only for the girl to crouch behind her weapon and- it bloomed into a circular shield, the shot pinging off in every direction. A parasol. Interesting weapon, to be sure, but Yang watched as she twirled the new form. She hasn't practiced with it much. She dove back into their dance, occasionally attempting to pepper her with shot, or use the recoil to turn a feint into an attack from behind, but ultimately just going to wear down her aura. 'Not much of a threat,' Yang thought. 'but an interesting challenge'   
  
  
When Neo felt Yang disengage again, they were both panting hard, dripping with sweat. Neo didn't dare look away, her eyes bleached white by fear. Yang noticed, and began chuckling, then spoke. Both were far too beautiful sounds.   
  
"It seems we've got at least one similarity, eh, Dancer?" She blinked, a slow, teasing act, revealing her typically red eyes shift to an uncharacteristically pleasant lilac. Neo still didn't so much as twitch. She rested a heavy, gauntletted hand on one of the few crates, then pulled her other fist back and launched a new spray of metal. Neo ducked behind her umbrella, then pulled it shut again just in time to see the crate sailing at her.   
  
It shattered against her, the impact knocking her into the wall and onto the  ground as thankfully sealed Dust canisters rolled around her. Neo was still conscious, but couldn't think much beyond the pain in her head and chest. A booted foot pinned her primary hand down, and a corresponding hand lifted her face. She began to shake. I don't... I don't want to-   
  
  
Yang looked down at the soft, gentle face in her hand. No defenses, no dodging, a point blank shot would sail through whatever aura the girl had left, then anything else in the way. It was an easy kill to make, and hers to make... But it felt like a waste.   
  
She sighed as she lowered the girl's head. She was agile, sharp, and not too far off in her initial assessment. If Yang hadn't been holding off at least a little the last time they'd met, they likely would've been evenly matched, and Neo was just starting out. So much potential to learn. She decided what she was going to do then; she leaned into Neo's ear and gave a quiet whisper.   
  
"You're good. If you want to get better, go to a little club called Junior's and tell them I sent for you. I'll be waiting." And with that, she left. There was something about this little dancer, the grace in how she fought, that was intriguing. No matter, the only thing left was to hope she survived what was coming.   
  
If she was strong enough, she would. And that's all that really mattered in Yang's world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is something I came up with while talking in the RairPare Discord. Basically, Raven takes Roman's place at the beginning of the show, while Neo is effectively adopted as Ruby's sister. 
> 
> Depending on the response/my interest in this ,might change this from a one-shot to a full multi-chapter story.


End file.
